Keep Holding on
by Pendragonsgirls
Summary: Sequel to "Leave us in Peices, Scattered everywhere" -Good news, my spelling and grammar is slightly better than it was in the original. It's a year later, things are changing and Merlin and Arthur are watching Sophia grow up fast. - New Characters! -
1. Chapter 1

**So, it has been a LONG time since i promised this ... but here ... FINALLY ... is the Sequel to "Leave us in peices, Scattered everywhere" - Starting about a year after the last one ended, Sophia is 15, starting year 11 in high school, Uther Pendragon has just bought out and closed down the Performing Arts college Sophia was going to go to and another person comes into their lives, well mainly Jack's life.**

**Here goes.**

"SOPHIA! It is 8.15 you are going to be late!" Arthur shouted, it was September again, first day back to school after an amazing summer.  
Sophia turned over in bed and screeched, she eventually sat up in bed, got dressed in her school uniform and went down the stairs to have some breakfast, ready for her first day in year 11.

She passed them a peice of paper and at down for breakfast, Merlin opened it and read the note:

_**Christmas**_

_**A new iPhone  
Tickets to see Wicked  
A New iPod  
A New Camera**_

"Ok, before i read any more ... How rich do you think we are?" Arthur said putting the list down  
"And why do you need an iPhone and and iPod? Besides sweetie, we're only in September" Merlin said  
"One of them makes phone calls and texts, And we are rich dad"  
"Why don't you highlight the things you want the most" Merlin suggested  
Sophia sat and highlighted Tickets to Wicked, New Iphone and new Camera  
"Sophia, you've seen Wicked 23 times" Merlin added  
"Yes, so lets make it an even 24"  
"Sweetie you could probably play Elphaba yourself you know it that well" Arthur laughed  
"This is the intention"  
"Right, so Wicked Tickets, Phone, and Camera, i think we can stretch to that" Arthur sighed "Of course you don't get one off Uther anymore so ..."  
"Ugh, well i don't even want a present off him, i'd burn it, you know unless it was something really expensive ... like a car"  
"Why would he get you a car? You're 15" Arthur said looking at his watch "Speaking of Car's, we need to go, Sophia quick in the car, you're going to be late, we're going to be late, lets go"

They got to the office 5 minutes later

"I am sorry" Arthur apologised to his Client, Imogen.  
"It's fine, don't worry" Imogen said  
"Okay Mrs Mayer, so you want to get an injunction against your husband?" Arthur said looking at her papers and looked up at Merlin who was tidying round the office  
"Merl, you're making me nervous" Arthur said  
"Sorry, anyone want coffee?" Merlin asked  
"Just, go do something" Arthur laughed  
"Okay" Merlin sighed and walked out of the room, he came back in 5 minutes later with Coffee.  
"Coffee anyone?" Merlin said walking over to them  
"Merlin, really?" Arthur said  
"What? Coffee calms you down Arthur when you are getting a bit wound up"  
"Merlin!" Arthur said eyes widening  
"I didn't mean you, as in just you i meant the royal you"  
"Merlin, out" Arthur said pointing to the door  
Merlin left the room and Arthur looked up at Imogen who was laughing  
"He's lovely" She said still chuckling slightly  
"I love him more than anything but he knows how to annoy me" Arthur laughed  
"I respect that you can love someone through them annoying you" Imogen said smiling "You must really really love one another"  
"I really do love him, A lot"

In form group-

"Welcome back class, you're now Year 11's, We have a new boy starting with us, he will be with us shortly he is just sorting things out with the headteacher" Mr Mellows said passing out timetables  
They were talking about the summer with Lea when in walked the new guy

"Woah" Lea said eyeing him up and down

"Oy, Lea, he's a human not a steak" Jack laughed

"Pot and Kettle spring to mind Jack, your eyes are saying everything we need to know " Sophia giggled

Jack couldn't help but look at him, infact half the class couldn't help but look at him.

Jack sat thinking that he didn't know why he was bothering looking at the new guy, he was your typical, all the girls will fall in love with him, type of guy.

"11C, this is Liam, he has come to Camelot High school for the year 11 and is staying on into 6 form, so make him welcome, go sit over there Liam by Lea, Sophia and Jack"

Liam walked over and Lea sat grinning at him

"I'll be bloody staying into 6 form by the looks of things now, stupid Uther closing down the perfroming arts college" Sophia muttered

"Well you can stay with me then" Jack laughed

"I wanna do my performing, the only course they do in 6 form is dance"

"Hi" Liam said sitting down

"Hey" Lea said smiling

"Stop flirting Lea" Sophia said grinning not perticularly seeing the attraction that Jack, Lea and the girls in the form were seeing. "I'm Sophia, This is Lea, and this is Jack"

"Hey Sophia, Hi Lea, Hi Jack" Liam said smiling over at Jack

The bell rang for first lesson and Liam looked panicked suddenly

"I have no idea where i'm going" Liam said

"Don't worry, we will help you, lets have a look at your timetable" Sophia said and Liam passed it over

"English, Oh you are in Jack's group, Jack you have someone who you can sit with now" Sophia said smirking at him and Jack shot a glare at her "See you, me and Lea need to get to our English group"

Sophia and Lea left the class and went to English

"So, come on then" Jack sighed getting up, It was going to be a long day.

Last lesson finally came, Luckily, or not so, Jack was with Liam in every class.

They were walking out to the busses to wait for Sophia and Lea when Liam decided to find out what he had been dying to ask Jack all day

"Jack, no offence if you aren't but i am curious ... Are you gay?" Liam asked

"Wow, More front than freaking blackpool" Jack said

"Sorry, i didn't mean to ..."

"No it's fine" Jack interupted and looked round, he added quietly "Yes"

"Does nobody know?" Liam asked raising an eyebrow

"Sophia and Lea, everyone else says i am, but none of them know for definate cause i have never told them other wise"

They got home and Jack was smiling far too much to be normal

"What's up with chipper?" Merlin laughed

"He's in loooooveeee" Sophia joked

"Shut up, no i aren't" Jack snapped

"Totally are, i saw how your eyes lit up when you saw him"

"Saw who?" Merlin asked

"The new guy, All the girls in the year are in love with him but me and Jack is also in love with him"

"New guy hey? pounce on him, of course not literally, you're too young for that but metephorically jump on him"

"I would if he was gay" Jack sighed sitting on the sofa "Still Metephorically of course Merlin"

"Good lad" Merlin said half laughing "But, so you know, you can't know if he is gay or not without doing some investigating"

Merlin got up and left the living room leaving Sophia and Jack looking more than confused

"What does he mean by that?" Sophia asked

"He asked me if i was gay" Jack said not hearing what Sophia had just said

"He asked you if you're gay? He's only known you for a day!"

"Soph, i told you after knowing you for about 2 minutes" Jack laughed

"Irrelevant" Sophia chuckled

The door opened and shut

"Hey guys" Arthur shouted

"Hey Dad" Sophia shouted

"What's new?" Arthur asked hanging his coat up and walking into the living room

"Jack's in love" Sophia blurted out

"Sophia, can we stop with the in love rumour" Jack said

"Who you in love with?" Arthur asked

"I'm not in love with Liam!" Jack shouted

"Liam? I don't know this name" Arthur said

"New guy" Jack said sighing

Arthur looked at Sophia, smiled at her and nodded

"Jacky" Sophia said "Why don't you let me talk to him for you"

"Soph, there is no way he is gay, I'd look stupid" Jack said and fell backwards on the sofa

"Sophia, leave the room, i want to talk to Jack" Arthur said, Sophia got up and went into the kitchen

"What's the point Arthur? I don't believe he would ever be gay"

"Mate, you don't know unless you find out" Arthur said sitting on the arm of the sofa

"That's what Merlin said" Jack said

"Well he is right, I didn't know if Merlin was, i had to find out by asking people about him, it turns out, i asked Morgana, who asked Gwen who asked Merlin saying i wanted to know, he came and told me himself that he was, i am glad i chose to find out, cause we wouldnt be together today if i hadn't took that risk Jack, you have to take the risk sometimes if you want to be happy"

"But what if he isn't, i will look stupid"

"You might be embaressed around him for a bit, but if he's your friend he will be fine around you. Just go for it mate"

"Oh man, i feel stupid, i've known him a day" Jack said

"There is no time too little or too long that can cause you to have feelings for someone" Arthur said smiling "I fell in love with Merlin at first sight"

"Really?" Jack asked sitting up and Arthur nodded

The next few days were torture to Jack, he couldn't bring himself to say anything to Liam and wouldn't let Sophia say anything.

The next week came, it was monday all over again.

Jack was with Liam waiting for Lea and Sophia.

Thomas, Vivian and their friends had walked over and were throwing sticks at Jack

"Alright gay boy" "Poof" "Sissy" "Gay!" They were saying

"Jack, you really need to out yourself, i think now is the time" Liam whispered to him

"What?" Jack asked, Liam leaned forward and kissed Jack.

Sophia walked over with Lea just to see this happen

"Holy crap" Sophia squealed to Lea

"Oh they are too cute, i knew it, i knew he liked him, it was so obvious" Lea squealed back

Vivian, Thomas and their friends had been stunned into silence, not quite knowing what to do or say, they may of wound up Jack, saying he was gay, but they never actually thought he was.

Liam pulled away and Jack sat back stunned

"I ... I think i have forgotten how to breathe" Jack stuttered

"In the nose, out the mouth" Liam laughed

"Oh my god! Liam is gay too" Vivian shouted, half of the school yard turned to look at Jack and Liam

"I'm going to ask you something now" Liam said "If you have started breathing again"

"I have" Jack said

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes" Jack sighed and kissed Liam again.

A few days passed -

Jack got to their house in tears with a big bag in his hand and another bag on his back

"Jack? What's wrong mate?" Arthur said letting him in the house  
"My ... dad has ... kicked me ... out, he told me ... He was waiting till i was 16 ... So he could kick me out ... Cause he wants ... no gay son in his house" Jack stuttered out in between tears

"Really?" Arthur said, he really felt Jack's pain, knowing what it was like having a father who didn't accept his son being gay "Don't worry, you can stay with us for now"

"Thank you"

They went into the living room to see Merlin and Sophia sat saying two things to one another

"Matt Smith"

"David Tennant"

"Matt Smith"

"David Tennant"

"Matt Smith"

"David Tennant"

"Matt Smith"

"David Tennant"

"Guys" Arthur interupted "As much as i hate to interupt your the best looking doctor debate, Jack is here and he is staying with us, his dad has kicked him out"

"He kicked you out?" Sophia shouted "Want me to kick him in his teeth?"

"No it's fine" Jack said starting to cry again and sitting down putting his face in his hands.

Sophia sat down and hugged him

"It'll be okay Jacky"

Arthur had dissapeared without any of them noticing.

He pulled up outside Jack's house and went to the front door, as soon as he knocked on the door he knew it was a bad idea

Jack's dad opened the door and glared at him as though he was some horrible vermin

"What do you want?" Oliver, Jack's dad, asked through gritted teeth

"What is your problem with Gays?"

"I don't have a problem with Gays, as long as you stay the fuck away from me" Oliver shouted in his face

"Oh so you're one of them then" Arthur laughed

"One of who!"

"Scared that gay people will turn you"

"I aren't scared of anyone, i am comfortable with my sexuality thank you very much, now get away from my house before i give you a reason to be scared of _me_"

"Really though, i have grown up with a father who hates gays and anyone who is slightly different, who would do anything to convince me i aren't gay and who disowns me when i try tell him i am gay, Who hit me the day i told him i am gay, so homophobes really don't scare me"

"I'm giving you 5 seconds" Oliver said getting more annoyed

"Or what?" Arthur laughed

"3 ... 2 ... 1 ..." Oliver counted down and punched Arthur in the face

"Ahh! you fucking prick!" Arthur shouted

"Want to get off my land now?"

"You think pushing around and hitting Gay people will knock the gay out of them? Well you're wrong" Arthur shouted and hit Oliver, making sure he had hurt him and walked off getting back in his car and driving home.

When he got home he was greeted with Merlin in a panic

"Where the hell have you been?" Merlin shouted

"Nowhere" Arthur said avoiding Merlin's view so he didn't see his black eye forming.

Merlin followed him into the Kitchen and saw him put some frozen peas onto his eye

"Arthur Pendragon what did you do?" Merlin said

"Look it's nothing it doesn't matter"

"It matters to me, Was that Jack's dad?" Merlin asked concerned and Arthur nodded, "You absolute Idiot"

He walked over and opened the freezer and got some proper ice packs out, took the peas off him and put the Ice pack on his eye

"What were you thinking?" Merlin snapped annoyed at him

"I'm sorry but when i saw Jack's face when he was at the front door in tears it brought back memories of my dad treating me in a similar way when i was younger, but when i was younger i wasn't strong enough to fight back, I am now"

"Arthur" Merlin started sighing "That isn't reason to fight with another grown man, He could press charges against you"

"Well we will deal with that if it happens" Arthur snapped back.

Merlin stood back slightly taking the ice pack off Arthur's eye and looking down at his feet

"I ... I'm sorry Merlin, i didn't mean to snap at you, i just get so angry at homophobic people"

"You're an idiot" Merlin said and kissed below his eye where it was bruising "We need to sort Jack out though"

They went and spoke to Sophia and Jack and they all decided Jack could live there with them.

That night at Midnight

Arthur woke up and could hear giggling from Sophia's room

"I'm going to kill them" Arthur yawned getting up

"Arthur, the novelty will wear off baby, it's the first night living together, it's exciting for them, and besides they are likely to fall out within a day" Merlin said

"That's true, but they do need to sleep" Arthur said and walked out of the room, Merlin just sighed and rolled his eyes, turning over to go back to sleep.

Sophia and Jack were talking when Arthur opened the door  
"Go to sleep. Now. Both of you" Arthur snapped "you have school in the morning, if i hear you again, then one of you will be in the spare room tonight"  
"The spare room is full of junk Dad" Sophia said

"Well think about what you will be sleeping amongst then lady" Arthur said and slammed the door and went back to bed

"how did that go?" Merlin said smirking as Arthur wrapped his arm around him

"I got answered back" Arthur sighed and kissed Merlin "I love you"

"I love you more" Merlin smiled

"Wanna bet?" Arthur laughed

"You sound like a teenager"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 up - So, i have had this chapter on my computer for MONTHS, so if the spelling or grammer is bad ignore it ... Also i haven't read through it so ... who knows what it's on about haha. :) :)**

Merlin was sat in bed flicking through the book he had borrowed off Leon the other day when Arthur walked in the bedroom wearing nothing but a tight pair of white boxers. Merlin knew what he was trying to do but he wasn't going to cave, not tonight, it had been a long day and he wanted to relax, although it was clear as day when Arthur sidled into bed along side him that the blonde had other things on his mind.

"put the book down M… please?" Arthur asked, directing pleading eyes in Merlin's direction running a hand along Merlin's bare stomach.

"no, not tonight Arthur… Arthur don't… Arthur Emrys-Pendragon… I swear if your hand goes any lower!" Just then there was a knock on their bedroom door "Arthur, get off me" Merlin laughed pushing Arthur away as the older man sighed sitting up pulling a top on over his head.

"Come in" Arthur said.

The door opened and it was Jack

"Hi, can i talk to you about something?" Jack asked

"Sure, come and sit down" Merlin said and Jack went over and sat at the bottom of their bed "What is it?"

"It's about ... stuff and ... other stuff about ... stuff" Jack said

"Care to elaborate?" Arthur asked

"Erm ... Ok, so ... Liam, the new guy, he ... asked me out the other day" Jack said

"Really? That's great Jack" Arthur said genuinely happy for him

"Yer, i guess" Jack said

"What's wrong Jack?" Merlin asked

"I am scared"

"Scared? What about?" Arthur asked

"I have never had a boyfriend before" Jack muttered "And i don't know anything about anything"

"You mean how to be with him?" Arthur asked

"Basically"

"Just be yourself Jack, you're a good lad, he clearly likes you as you are so just don't try too much" Arthur told him

"There is no point in over trying, if he likes you, he likes you" Merlin added

"Thank you" Jack said smiling

"If you need to ask us anything Jack, anything at all, We're here to talk to okay" Merlin told him and Jack nodded

"Thanks Merlin, Thanks Arthur" Jack said and got up and left the room

"Bless him" Merlin giggled "Why do i have this awful feeling we're going to be giving a sex talk soon"

"Want to refesh your memory, just incase?" Arthur asked running his hand over Merlin's waistband of his boxers

"What is with you tonight?" Merlin asked turning to look at Arthur

"Look, i have needs" Arthur said

"You have needs?" Merlin laughed "You haven't said anything that ridiculous since you were about 19"

"Oh to be 19 again" Arthur sighed "You couldn't say no to me back then"

"I was like 18, i was a teenager, Testosterones and everything, It is like law for boys to get like that at some point during their teen years"

"Yer, only for you it was from when we met till you reached about 25" Arthur laughed

"I blame my late development" Merlin giggled

Next morning Arthur woke up to the alarm, he leaned over Merlin and switched it off and look down at Merlin who was flat out, fast asleep on the bed, Arthur leaned over and kissed him

"Merly" He whispered "Wake up" and kissed him again

"I don't wanna" Merlin winged not even opening his eyes

"I know, i don't either but we have to, i have to go see my father and i need an amazing breakfast for my day ahead, you know who makes an amazing fry up?"

"The pope? I don't know"

"You" Arthur whispered and kissed him again, Merlin opened his eyes and just looked at Arthur

"Still too busy sulking with you for getting your way last night" Merlin chuckled wrapping his arms round Arthur's neck and kissed him

"No but really we need to get up" Arthur whispered to him, Merlin looked at the clock and back at Arthur

"Not for 5 minutes we don't" He said smirking at him.

15 minutes later Merlin was making breakfast, Arthur was sat at the table reading a paper and Sophia walked into the kitchen yawning

"Look, Can you not do things you shouldn't be legally allowed to do at your age when i am in the house, I just know when you are and it's creepy" Sophia said sitting down at the table

"Lovely Sophia, Thank you for that" Arthur said "Where is Jack?"

Sophia shrugged her shoulders and picked up some bread to eat.

Jack was in the bathroom spending about 5 times longer than usual sorting his appearance out than normal

"Jacky!" Sophia shouted up the stairs "You have breakfast down here, it's going to be eaten, cause i aren't leaving it to go cold"

"I'll be down in 2 minutes" Jack shouted back

He styled his hair a bit more then left the bathroom and went downstairs

He walked in the kitchen and they all stopped and looked at him

"Jack, What happened?" Sophia asked

"Someone has a boyfriend" Merlin coughed passing him his plate

"I am almost attracted to you" Sophia said

"Thanks for that" Jack laughed

"girls are going to be gutted you are gay when they see you" Sophia laughed

"Soph!" Arthur said

"What? he looks hot"

"Everyone does the same when they get with someone" Merlin said

"yer, you got your hair cut and i could see them stupid ears i love so much about 2 weeks after we started seeing each other" Arthur laughed

"I didn't ask for examples Pendragon!"

"It's true though" Arthur whispered picking his paper back up, Sophia just laughed

"Arthur" Uther said opening the front door to see his son stood there

"Father" Arthur said, he hated calling him this, but he thought to his face he probably should

"Do come in" Uther said standing to the side to let him in

Arthur walked into the house, the house he grew up in, everything felt just the same, yet so different, so much had changed in his life.

He grew up in this house being taught what was wrong and right, then he went and became one of the things he had been taught was wrong, he was now in a civil partnership with the man he loved and had a 15, almost 16, year old daughter and was also taking care of a boy who was struggling with being gay himself. So much had changed.

They walked into the living room and sat down

"What is it you want to speak to me about?" Uther asked wasting no time at all with pleasantries.

"Why you have shut down the performing arts college"

"Arthur, Performing is not a realistic goal and career for children to go for" Uther said

"That's bullshit father! You are just trying to ruin Sophia's life cause you are cross with me for being with Merlin!"

"Arthur!"

"Well you know what Father, it's been 22 years now and you really need to get over it, cause i love Merlin! I love him with my entire heart! He is my world!"

"Arthur, you are an idiot!" Uther snapped

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, you are an idiot, I brought you and Morgana up better than this, it's not right at all, you and Merlin being together isn't right, it never was and never will be"

"You didn't bring us up at all! You set ground rules and left it to our nanny to bring up me and Morgana!" Arthur shouted, he was really getting angry now.

"How dare you! I did the best job i could do Arthur! I had a career too, It wasn't just you and Morgana, i needed to keep you fed and healthy!"

"That isn't why you worked Father, you worked so much so you didn't have to see me and Morgana, you couldn't bare to be around us, especially me, I remind you too much of my mother!"

"Don't bring her into this!"

"It's the truth though father! You have always held her death against me!"

"I would like you to leave now Arthur" Uther said through gritted teeth

"Oh believe me, i would like to leave now!" Arthur snapped, he got up to leave and stopped "I hope you are happy with your desicion to ruin Sophia's and many more children in Camelot's chances to have their dreams just because you have a grudge against me and Merl"

Arthur left the house slamming the front door behind him and drove to work.

He got there and didn't even sign himself in, he just stormed straight past reception, snapped not to be disturbed by anybody, even Merlin, to the receptionist and slammed his Office door behind him making everyone in the outer office quiver in fear.

Merlin arrived 5 minutes later, he signed in and smiled at the receptionist

"Morning Alice" He said "Is Arthur here yet?"

"He ..." Alice started and then looked down at the desk "He is here, but he stormed into his office and said not to be disturbed by anybody, even you, i just assumed you'd had a domestic when he turned up without you in a bad mood"

"Right" Merlin sighed and turned to the student who was doing some typing

"Can you get me a coffee for Arthur please?" Merlin said

"Yes Sir" She said and got straight up

Poor girl, Merlin thought, She is only 18, she was probably petrified of Arthur. It was only her second day and yesterday Arthur shouted at her to get some things typed up quicker than she was doing and today she saw his full temper.

Merlin sat down on the chair the student, Ella, had got off and sighed.

Alice leaned over the reception desk slightly

"Hey, What's going on?" Alice asked

"Oh it's nothing, i just hate him being in a foul mood" Merlin said half laughing "I get the brunt of it, not looking forward to this"

"You're going in there?" Alice asked look of fear spreading across her face

"Yer, If you hear shouting then empty the office" Merlin laughed

Ella came back over a minute later with a coffee for Arthur and passed it to Merlin

"Oh thanks Ella" Merlin said taking it off him and getting up off the chair "Here i go"

Merlin walked over to the door and knocked on it

"Go away!" Arthur shouted from inside the office

Merlin could feel everyone's eyes on him, he opened the office door and walked in, closing the door behind him

"We have entered into the school performing competition!" Mr Gedref anounced to the school in assembly

"Yes" Sophia and Jack whispered

"The majority of you will take part in some way" He added

"What!" "No way" "that's not fair!" "We don't all like performing" "Performing is for sissy's!"

Was the various responses from the year

"Oh deal with it! Just cause you don't like it, some of us do!" Sophia said

"Thank you Sophia, i can deal with it though" Mr Gedref said "You will all do something, Mrs Ellis and Mr Lloyd will be in charge of it with the help of Sophia Emrys Pendragon, Jack Morgan, Lea Colinson and Liam James"

Vivian looked over at them and scowled, Sophia just grinned at her

After assembly-

They were walking to Maths together, Liam and Jack holding hands when Thomas walked past and pushed into Liam and Jack purposefully

"Gay boys!" He said laughing as he'd knocked Jack onto the floor

"You are an ignorant, stupid idiot Thomas" Liam shouted

"And you're a gay boy!" Thomas shouted back as Jack got up

"Yer! I am gay! and i am proud of that!"

"Whatever! You're life is going to be miserable forever! No family is ever happy when they are gay! No family works out with gay parents" Thomas shouted then looked at Sophia "Example number 1"

"I'm going to kill you!" Sophia screamed and went to dive for him but Jack and Lea grabbed hold of her to stop her

"Get out of my face!" Liam shouted and pushed him away "Stay out of my life, Stay out of Jack's life! Stay out of Soph's life! Just stay away!"

Thomas stormed off angrily and Liam turned to Jack and Lea who were holding onto Sophia to stop her chasing after him

"I can't believe i ever had feelings for him!" Sophia snapped

"You okay?" Liam asked them both and noticed a cut on Jack's eye "Did you hit your eye on the floor?"

"Yer" Jack said "It's fine though"

"No Jack, it really isn't, you need to go see Mr Gaius" Liam said "Will you be okay Lea and Soph if i take Jack to see Mr Gaius?"

"Yer" Lea said "Come on Sophs"

They went to Maths and Liam grabbed hold of Jack's hand and walked them to the first aid room.

Liam knocked on the door.

"Liam, i am fine, Honestly" Jack said

"Jack, you are bleeding"

The door opened and Mr Gaius was stood there

"Jack, hello, and ... I haven't met you yet"

"Liam, sir" Liam said

"Ah, hello Liam, come on in boys" Gaius said and noticed Jack's head "Jack! What happened?"

"It was Thomas, he pushed me over and i hit my head" Jack said starting to slur his words

"Have you told any of your teachers?"

"No" Liam said

"Right, Liam, can you go to the staff room and get your head of year please" Mr Gaius said

Liam ran on to the staff room and knocked on the staff room door.

Mr Mellows opened the door

"Liam, shouldnt you be in class" Mr Mellows said

"Sorry Sir, but Mr Gaius sent me to get Mrs Ellis, Thomas Andrews pushed Jack over in the yard and Jack's head is bleeding" Liam explained in one breath

Mr Mellows looked shocked then turned to Mrs Ellis

"Jane, You need to go to the First aid room quick, It's Jack Morgan"

"What has happened?" Liam heard from Mr Gedref who must of also been in the staff room

"Thomas Andrews has pushed Jack over and Jack is in the first aid room, his head is bleeding" Liam explained again getting impatient

"Right, We had better go sort this out, Jane come along, Martin are you coming as Jack is in your form is he not" Mr Gedref asked

"Yes, i will come too, Liam come along" Mr Mellows said

They got to the first aid room and Jack was looking really unwell and Mr Gaius had a compress on his head.

"Is it bad?" Mr Gedref asked

"We are going to have to get him to hospital" Mr Gaius explained "The blood isn't clotting, Jane can you hold the bandage on his head, I'll call an ambulance"

"I'll go call ... Oh, he doesn't live with his dad does he" Mr Gedref said

"He lives with Sophia now" Mrs Ellis explained

"I'll go call Sophia's dad's" Mr Gedref said and got some paper and a pen out of his shirt pocket and scribbled something down "Liam, can you take this to Sophia's class and Thomas' Class, then go to your class"

"Yes Sir" Liam said and looked at Jack worried

"We will take care of him Liam, I promise" Mrs Ellis said, the only teacher totally aware of Jack and Liam's relationship.

Liam nodded and went quickly to Sophia's classroom and passed the note over to the teacher and went to sit down sighing, luckily Sophia, Thomas and himself were all in the same class.

"Sophia. Can you go to the first aid room and Thomas can you please go to reception immediatley" Mrs Jackson said

Sophia and Thomas looked at one another and got up.

Sophia glanced at Liam just as she was leaving the room and smiled at him.

She got to the first aid room and went in and saw Jack sat, looking dreadful and Mrs Ellis holding a bandage to his head and glanced to the side to see another few bandages which were covered in blood

"Jacky?" Sophia asked "What's going on?"

"He's going to hospital Sophia, Mr Gaius is calling an ambulance and Mr Gedref is calling your dads"

Mr Gaius opened the door

"Ambulance is on it's way, i will go wait outside to flag them down" He told them and left

5 minutes later Mr Gaius opened the door and in came 2 paramedics

"What's his name?" one of them asked

"Jack" Mrs Ellis said

"Jack ... Hi, can you hear me?"

Jack nodded

"Can you talk to me Jack?"

"Yes" Jack murmered

"Right, we're going to get you to hospital okay"

Jack nodded again

"Who's coming with him? A Teacher i guess"

"Yes, I'll come i'm his head of year. Is Sophia alright to come? She is his foster sister" Mrs Ellis explained

"Yes that is fine, do we have some parents coming?"

"they are going to the hospital" Mrs Ellis explained "His foster parents"

Merlin and Arthur got to hospital and went to the reception.

"Hi, Can you tell us where Jack Morgan is please?" Arthur asked

"Are you related to him?" The nurse asked

"We're his foster parents"

"Ah, okay, that's fine, i'll show you to his room"

They got to Jack's room and saw Mrs Ellis, Sophia and Jack sat up in bed with a single bandage round his head.

"Hey Jacky, you okay?" Merlin asked

"yer, i have a head full of stitches but i am fine" Jack said

The doctor walked in and over to Jack.

"Right, we will take this bandage off now Jack" The doctor said and took it off his head

"Oooh lovely" Arthur said to see the stiches across the side of his head to above his eyebrow.

"Looking good Jacky" Sophia giggled

"Going to look so amazing for the year 11 photo" Jack said

"You will look charming" The Doctor said

"Will i have a scar at Prom?"

"Yes, you will have an amazing scar for your prom"

"Great" Jack sighed

The doctor left to sort out his hopsital discharge papers.

"Right, i had better get back to school" Mrs Ellis said "Sophia you can stay off for the rest of the day, with my permission, Jack get better, don't rush back if you don't feel well"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Sorry it's taken a while, i've just moved house. But here is Chapter 3.**

When Jack had been discharged from the hosptial they went home.

"Rest, okay. No diving around" Merlin said "I'll go make you both some lunch"

Sophia switched the TV

"Stop droooling over men on tv" Sophia laughed at Jack "You're in a relationship"

"Ignore her Jack" Arthur said "You can still drool over whoever you want to"

"good" Jack said "Pretty! So pretty"

"If only Liam could see you now" Sophia laughed

"We need to meet this Liam, We haven't met him yet, you need to bring him home" Arthur said

"So you can all pick on me?" Jack asked

"She might, but we won't" Arthur reassured "He can come for tea if you text him"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked

"Just text him" Arthur laughed

Jack got his phone out of his pocket-

_To: Liam_

_Hey Liam, Want to come for tea tonight? Arthur said you can. _

_Out of hospital now btw ... Have a headfull of stitches._

_:) :) _

_Jack._

They got back to watching TV and Jack's phone beeped.

_To: Jack_

_I texted my mum, she said it's fine as long as Arthur is sure, i don't want to intrude._

_Good, i'm glad. Thomas has been suspended for 2 weeks btw. Oh what is your address? I know the general idea of where you live but aren't 100% sure._

_To: Liam_

_Serves him right. Total Git he is. Arthur said you won't be intruding. They want to meet you._

_11 Palace Road._

_To: Jack_

_Okay, thanks, See you after school._

_:) x_

"Ooh, Smiley face and a kiss" Sophia said winding him up "Someone really likes you"

"Well we are going out Sophia" Jack laughed

At school-

"I feel very sick" Liam said

"You're nervous Liam" Lea said

"Very Nervous"

"You shouldn't be, they aren't his real parents, and they are gay too, they will approve of you. Besides Merlin and Arthur are the lovliest people on the planet" Lea said reassuring

"I can't decide if that makes me more nervous" Liam said

Later on-

"Jack stop acting nervous, you're making me nervous for no reason" Sophia said

"I am more nervous cause of the fact i had a human face last time he saw me, i have stitches all over my head now" Jack said

"Oh deal with it boy, he really does like you so i don't think you need to worry, He has liked you since he first saw you in form room on his first day ... Talking to him gets a lot of gossip" Sophia giggled

"You spoke to him about me? When i told you not to?" Jack shouted

"Not about you, i found loads of gossip about him and he told me he really liked you the moment he saw you"

"Now that's cute" Merlin said from the other side of the living room

"Seriously dad, i'm getting you a cat bell tomorrow" Sophia said

"I think i wanna die" Jack said and fell backwards on the sofa "He is so amazing"

"Awww, Puke" Sophia said.

Merlin and Arthur were sat on the sofa trying not to make their laughing obvious

Merlin slapped Arthur's leg

"Shh" He giggled

"Stop laughing at me" Jack said picking up a cusion and launching it across the room at them

"We aren't. We are laughing at the fact you remind us of us" Arthur defended "It's like de-ja-vu"

The doorbell rang and Jack sat up.

"He's here!" Sophia screamed jumping up and running to the door, Jack didn't move, he lost all ability to use his legs "Hey Liam! ... come on in"

Sophia walked into the living room followed by Liam.

"Dad, Mi Mi, this is Liam, Liam this is 2 more gay people" Sophia said

"Sophia!" Arthur said "Sorry Liam I'm Arthur, this is Merlin"

"Nice to meet you" Liam said

"Hi Liam" Jack said from the opposite side of the room.

Liam turned around and saw Jack sat there, covered in some bruises and stitches on his head

"Hey Jack" Liam said smiling

"Awwwwkward" Sophia muttered

"Oy" Arthur said "Don't be mean"

"I'm going to make some tea" Merlin said getting up "You coming to help Pendragon?"

"Yer why not, not that i can cook, i'll watch you work your magic" Arthur laughed and followed him into the kitchen

Sophia, Jack and Liam sat on the sofa and were talking when Liam remebered

"Oh, Mr Mellows told me to give you these" Liam said and opened his bag passing them both their letters.

_**To the parent/carers of ... Sophia Emrys Pendragon**_

_**To the parent/carers of ... Jack Morgan.**_

"Daddy!" Sophia shouted standing up and walking into the kitchen "We have letters, can i open it?"

"Does it say parent/carer on it?" Merlin asked

"Yes"

"No then ... pass it here" Arthur laughed

"Jack has one too"

"Jack! Bring your letter through here!"

Jack walked in and passed his letter then went back to Liam, Arthur and Merlin opened one each.

"Ohh, it's only about work experience" Merlin said "I thought you'd been expelled"

_- Dear Parent/Carer_

_**Year 11 Block Work Experience**_

_I am writing to provide you with details concerning work experience, and some advice for students taking part.. Hopefully your child may have already discussed with you the assembly that they attended last week providing them with information relating to work experience._

_The block work experience will take place from Monday 11th October until Friday 22nd October. Therefore, year 11 students on work experience will return to the school on Monday 25th. _

_Your child may either chose their own placement or will have one chosen with our list at school._

_If your child is choosing their own work experience placement they must inform us by the end of the september._

_Yours sincerely_

_Mrs Ellis -_

"You read it now Sophs" Merlin said, Sophia took it off him and read over it then looked up at them both and smiled sweetly

"Daddy" She said "Can i go to your lawyers for my work experience?"

"No" Merlin and Arthur said in sync

"Oh come on, please, it will be so much easier, i can just go to and from work with you each day"

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, they knew she thought she would get an easy 2 weeks if she went there

"Fine, you can come with us, but you have to do work"

"Oh i will, i promise" Sophie said grinning.

Sophia and Jack filled their forms in later when Liam had gone.

"Daddy, what's the company actually called?" Sophia asked

Merlin and Arthur both looked at her jaw dropped

"Are you serious?" Arthur asked

"You don't know what it's called?" Jack asked laughing

"No, i am serious"

"Emrys-Pendragon Family lawyers"

"Have fun at the lawyers loser! I get to spend the week looking after 5 year olds" Jack said "instead of making them two tea and coffee"

"Shut up" Sophia said and wrote on her work experience form

**October - **

Work experience arrived, Sophia and Jack were having breakfast and Merlin walked in.

"Your dad is poorly" Merlin sighed

"What? So we're not going to your office? Does that mean i can watch films all day?" Sophia asked

"No. It means your dad is staying home to rest and we are going to sort paper work out and re-schedule appointments"

"Haha! Shame!" Jack laughed getting up and putting his bowl in the dishwasher "Have fun Sophspanner"

"Dad, can you tell him to stop calling me Sophspanner"

"Jack, don't call her Sophspanner"

"Oh cause you meant that" Sophia said sarcastically.

"Go get sorted and say bye to your dad and we will set off"

"Ughh, fun" Sophia winged and then stomped up the stairs to say bye to Arthur.

They got to the office and Merlin sat on Arthur's chair behind the desk and opened the laptop

"Right. I need you to sort out these papers into clients for me sweetie. It has last names at the top of the papers, sort them into last names for me" Merlin said as he passed Sophia a huge pile of papers.

"You have got to be kidding" Sophia said looking at the pile.

"100% serious. Now do it quietly too cause i have to make some calls"

"So not fair" Sophia mumbled

At Jack's work experience.

"Morning Reception, this is Jack, he is going to be coming to help us for the next 2 weeks"

Jack smiled nervously at the thirty 4 and 5 year olds staring up at him.

"Morning Jack" The class chanted

"Hi" Jack said to them all.

"Right so to your seats and we will do some counting" Mrs Lefel said to the class grinning

The children all got up and went to sit down at their seats.

"Ok, so we're going to count to 20 today ... We got to 15 last week and got a bit mixed up. Are we ready?"

"..." The class counted

"Nearly" Mrs Lefel praised "You're doing so well but we go. "

Back at the office.

"I am very sorry about it Mr Crane, Of course ... I will indeed, thank you for understanding. Goodbye" Merlin hung up the phone and sighed sitting back in his seat

"You put on such a fake voice on the phone to daddy's clients"

"It's because they are all snobs" Merlin laughed and Sophia joined in.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while but here is another chapter - Enjoy and review.**

* * *

They went back to school and they were glad to be back, well Sophia was, she had been worked hard by her dads those two weeks.

"It was so tiring, I'm never leaving school" Sophia sighed sitting down in her chair

"Serves you right. Oh i'm going to go with my dads, I won't have to do anything for two weeks. Sucks to be you loser" Jack said as Liam sat down next to him and kissed his cheek

"Morning handsome" Liam smiled against Jack's cheek and kissed him again.

"Morning year 11" Mr Mellows said walking in, he looks terrible.

Sir, are you like ill or something?" Lea asked

"Thank you Lea, yes i've had flu but part of the fun of being an adult and what I am sure none of you learnt on work experience is that you can not afford to be off work"

Sophia put her hand in the air "I did sir, my dad got sick and he had one day off and had to go in cause he couldn't afford being off"

"Of course, I knew there'd be one" Mrs Mellows sighed and sat down at his desk coughing

Sophia sighed and sat back on her chair and started humming tunes from Les Mis.

"Will you stop humming woman, you do my head in with les mis at the moment" Jack snapped at Sophia

"Jeez, narky bastard" Sophia snapped back

"Sophia Emrys-Pendragon!" Mr Mellows shouted "Language! Also, you're in class! School uniform only!"

"I am in school uniform!" She shouted back

"The performing arts group hoodies are not classed as school uniform"

"It's still the schools!"

"HOODY OFF!"

"Jesus! This school is such a bloody double standard! Vivian mcslag over there can wear her frikin slutty PE kit, that by the way isn't even being worn properly..."

"Vivan has got a netball match in 10 minutes and has express permission! OUT of my class Sophia and go to isolation!" Mr Mellows held out an isolation pass.

Sophia got up off her chair took the pass off Mr Mellows and stormed out of the class slamming the door behind her.

Sophia was stuck in isolation for the whole of form and first lesson as it had taken so long for her to calm down. That night she was going home with a letter for her parents.

"you're in so much trouble" Jack laughed pushing Liam back slightly from kissing him

"Yer thanks Jack, I don't need reminding, When you two are finished playing tonsil hockey!"

"Sophia, why are you so angry? What's wrong?"

"nothing, i'm fine" she sighed and leaned her head on the window looking across the bus.

Lea followed Sophia's eye line and saw her staring at Thomas and Vivian.

Lea said nothing but was going to, she waited till they got off the bus at their stop and pulled her to the side away from Jack and Liam.

"You like Thomas again?" she whispered

"What?"

"Well, you was staring at Thomas and Vivian, I don't think you're in the closet so i'm going with Thomas"

Sophia sighed and looked at Vivian

"I never got over him,but I didn't realise until now how much he still meant to me, but none of that even matters, he's with Vivian"

"Oh come on. You're Sophia Emrys-Pendragon. You're the most determined person i've ever known! If you want something, you don't stop till you get it. We're going to get you Thomas back, alright?"

Sophia smiled and nodded then hugged Lea

"Thanks Lea! You're such a good friend"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. If you wanna give some input of way that Sophia can get Thomas back give me your input and your idea may be used. :) **


End file.
